


Your heart I will choose

by tiedbows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Future Fic, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Post-War, Shiro just let yourself be happy, Weddings, shallura but not really, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: "He didn’t get that far. “Who do you think you are, being so rude to interrupt a royal wedding!” shouted an alien guest, trying to block his way. “Stop this at once-!”“Stay out of this,” Keith said, and the alien shrank back under his tone. “I’ll only leave if the groom asks me to.” He stopped in the center of the aisle and no one made a move to approach him.All eyes were back on Shiro, but he was still only looking at Keith. His heart hammered away in his chest, too many emotions surging through him at once. It would be so easy to send him away, to see this whole thing through, make one more sacrifice for the greater good.But maybe this was one thing he didn’t want to give up."-or, Keith crashes a wedding and Shiro lets himself be happy.





	Your heart I will choose

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i kept thinking about sheith in the malec wedding scene but whoop here it is. spot the lines i used and tweaked for this fic from the malec ep. and fyi this takes place about 4~5 years after canon.
> 
> no beta, you get all my mistakes in their true form
> 
> title is from "i get to love you" by ruelle aka the patron saint of malec
> 
> NOW EDITED TO INCLUDE THE PALADINS' REACTIONS because i forgot last night in my sleepy haze lmao. never seen the malec wedding scene? [here ya go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_dBOjU1w48)

Shiro did his best to try and ignore the hundreds of eyes on him as everyone waited for the ceremony to get started. That was easier said than done.

 

Allies and guests from planets across the galaxies filled the gigantic ceremonial hall of the Castle of Lions to witness the marriage of Princess Allura and her Black Paladin, Takashi Shirogane.

 

The two had decided to combine both earth and Altean wedding customs to symbolize their union. It would be a reign of peace, with the new queen and her Black Paladin at the helm of this new era.

 

Shiro shifted his weight from foot to foot in his armor. According to Coran, it was traditional to wear ceremonial robes in an Altean wedding, but Shiro managed to get out of wearing the seven-piece outfit by reasoning how wearing his armor would be much more symbolic. He knew Coran didn’t completely buy it, but it stopped him from trying to get Shiro’s measurements in his sleep.

 

Pidge stood opposite of him, waiting for Allura. She’d certainly grown up since their journey began. As Allura’s maid of honor, she wore a simple floor-length pink dress that was a similar shade to Allura’s old paladin armor. Beside Shiro stood Lance and Hunk. Unfortunately, they couldn’t get out of wearing the ceremonial dress like Shiro had, but theirs at least looked tolerable. Hunk fiddled with his coat’s buttons, as if trying to figure out how to escape from a straitjacket. Lance somehow managed to make the attire look good, even the ruffled shirt that had more layers than a butter croissant.

 

The music began and everyone hushed, turning their attention toward the entrance of the grand hall, waiting for Allura to appear.

 

“Where the hell is Keith?” Lance sort of whispered aloud, more or less directing the question at Shiro. “He should’ve been here by now. I couldn’t find him in his room and I’ve had too many guests ask me about him.”

 

Ah. Keith.

 

Shiro shifted again, keeping his head straight forward. “I don’t think he’s coming.”

 

“What?!” Lance whispered furiously. A few guests in the front row glared at him before turning away. “What are you talking about? Why not? I thought he was supposed to be your _best man_!”

 

“He has his reasons.” Lance said no more.

 

Shiro thought back to the night before, the last time he had seen Keith.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a knock at his door. He wasn’t sure who it would be this late, but maybe it was Coran in a last minute effort to try and get him to wear those damn robes.

 

“For the last time Coran,” he said, opening to the door, “I am not wearing th-”

 

He stopped, surprised to see Keith standing there instead. Since the announcement of his and Allura’s engagement and all of the preparations going on with the wedding, they hadn’t really spoken much. Everything happened in a whirlwind to say the least, but Shiro didn’t mind. There was purpose to it, after all.

 

“Keith? Is everything ok?” he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Keith stood in the doorway, his right hand grabbing his arm and staring at the floor instead of Shiro. He almost seemed as though he’d rather be anywhere else, even though he was the one outside of Shiro’s room.

 

“Hey,” he said. “Sorry to bother you this late. I know it’s a big day tomorrow and everything. Can-” Keith paused. “Can I talk to you for moment?"

 

He held the door open wider and smiled, welcoming. “Of course! Since when are you one to ask?” Keith said nothing as he walked further into the room. He dismissed his best friend’s behavior and closed the door with a soft click.

 

Shiro followed and walked past him over to the small table beside the balcony window. “Want something to drink? All I have is this congratulatory bottle of nunvill from Coran,” he offered, holding up two goblets.

 

Keith made a face and shook his head, making Shiro chuckle as he poured a cup for himself. “You know, I never thought I’d be able to tolerate this stuff, but I guess some things do change over time,” he joked. Keith remained in his place in the middle of the room, away from Shiro, arms crossed over his chest. Something wasn’t right.

 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about, Keith? Did Lance pick a fight with you again?” he guessed, testing the waters. “I thought you two were long past that.”

 

“It’s about tomorrow,” he said, voice clipped. Right to the point as usual.

 

Shiro raised a brow. “What about the wedding? Did you talk to Allura-”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

His back stiffened. “Excuse me?”

 

Keith finally looked at him, his eyes were empty. Unreadable. “Why are you marrying Allura?”

 

Shiro’s mouth twisted into a thin, tight smile. “The war is over, Keith,” he said, reciting his little speech from memory. “No more Zarkon, no more Lotor, no more Haggar - we defeated the Galra Empire. Allura has time now to focus on building New Altea and uniting people who lost their planets to the Galra. It’s too much for her to do on her own, even with Coran’s help. As the Black Paladin, it’s my duty to do whatever I can to help the Princess, and if that means forming a life-long partnership, then I’ll do it.”

 

“Partnership,” Keith mocked, shaking his head. “Sounds _hot_ when you say it like that.”

 

Shiro narrowed his eyes, no longer trying to hide his distaste. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

He stopped. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Do you love her?”

 

“I don’t know what that has to do with anything,” Shiro said, not bothering to hide his irritation.

 

Suddenly Keith was right in his face; so close. His throat felt tight.

 

When did he get so close?

 

“It should have to do with _everything_! You’re getting married tomorrow!” Keith all but yelled. “I’ve seen the way you've looked at me all these years. I know, because it’s the same way I’ve always looked at you.” His fists were balled up against his sides.

 

Shiro chose not to answer, taking a sip of the disgusting drink instead.

 

“I know you feel what I feel, Takashi,” he murmured, determined yet resigned all at once. Keith’s shoulders sagged and he sighed, licking his lips. “Tell me what you’re afraid of." He looked Shiro square in the eye and something buried deep down in his chest fluttered against his will.

 

Shiro refused to budge, no matter how easy it would be to give in to Keith. No matter how much he wanted to.

 

“I accepted my feelings a long time ago, Shiro," he said, defeated. “And I wish you’d do the same.” And just like that, the violet fire in his eyes had been put out. For a split moment, he looked more like a heartbroken 23 year old than the war-worn knight he had grown to become. Shiro didn’t know which was worse.

 

He broke eye contact first, turning away from that piercing gaze that haunted his dreams for years. “Sometimes we have to put the things that serve a greater purpose above what we really want,” he said, voice hard.

 

His answer was met with silence. Shiro chanced a look over his shoulder to find the room empty and the door halfway opened. He was alone.

 

The half-empty cup of nunvill clattered loudly when it landed across the room.

 

 

 

 

 

“Shiro?”

 

He blinked, snapping out of his daze and he nearly jumped in place to see Allura already by his side.

 

Allura was truly a vision of beauty. Her white gown hugged her figure and was covered in a gossamer shell of pink and white. Flickers of soft blue and gold in the fabric caught the light. Her hair twisted in an intricate braid over her bare shoulder. She frowned slightly, concern apparent on her face.

 

He smiled, apologetic and attempted to be reassuring. “Sorry, I’ve had a lot on my mind,” he said. Shiro took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You look beautiful.”

 

She smiled, making a point not to ask more and thanked him instead. “It’s not too much?” she asked, sounding unsure.

 

He grinned. “Not enough, if you ask me.”

 

Allura laughed and that was all he needed to put any uncertainty behind them. They turned to face Coran, who would lead them through the ceremony.

 

It was simple enough, from what they explained to him weeks prior. They wouldn’t trade rings; Shiro was to give her a Balmera crystal pendant and Allura would place a shining gold cuff with a piece of matching crystal embedded in the center on his left wrist. Coran would recite an Altean passage to them, and then finally complete the ceremony by drinking from a golden chalice that signified their eternal union.

 

He didn’t know why he thought things would be harder than that.

 

The pendant looked lovely on Allura, seeming to glow against her dress. The cuff felt like a weight on his wrist. He didn’t register Coran’s words when the man started talking, animated and passionate as usual. Allura looked happy holding Shiro's hand, staring and smiling at the mustached man’s words. She’d make an amazing queen.

 

Maybe this could work, he thought. Maybe once some time had passed, it would get easier. He could learn to love Allura like she deserved to be loved. Eventually, maybe, they could even have-

 

The distant sound of a door slamming snapped Shiro from his train of thought and caught the attention of the entire hall.

 

The guests murmured among themselves, turning their attention to the double doors. Even Coran and Allura gazed curiously down the aisle, where suddenly a figure in dark clothing walked through the open door and looked up and suddenly-

 

There he was.

 

Keith.

 

Despite any of his beliefs, Keith made an effort to look incredible for the wedding. He wasn’t dressed in the same outfits as Lance or Hunk. The clothing resembled a suit, perfectly fitted to his lean physique. From where he stood, Keith’s suit appeared all black, but he was proven wrong when the material shimmered a deep shade of garnet in the light.

 

If Shiro hadn’t felt so stunned, he would have laughed in earnest.

 

His stride faltered for a moment when he noticed everyone’s eyes on him. He paused awkwardly, almost looking like he was about to turn back, but then his eyes locked with Shiro’s and his determination seemed to have returned. Shiro watched, transfixed, as Keith walked down the aisle closer to them. To him.

 

He didn’t get that far. “Who do you think you are, being so rude to interrupt a royal wedding!” shouted an alien guest, trying to block his way. “Stop this at once-!”

 

“Stay out of this,” Keith said, and the alien shrank back under his tone. “I’ll only leave if the groom asks me to.” He stopped in the center of the aisle and no one made a move to approach him.

 

All eyes were back on Shiro, but he was still only looking at Keith. His heart hammered away in his chest, too many emotions surging through him at once. It would be so easy to send him away, to see this whole thing through, make one more sacrifice for the greater good.

 

But maybe this was one thing he didn’t want to give up.

 

“Shiro,” a soft voice said. He pulled his eyes away from Keith to meet vibrant blue. Allura squeezed his hand, gentle and comforting. “Are you ok, Shiro?”

 

He blinked once, twice, three times before swallowing the rock lodged in his throat and tried to speak. “I-,” he said, unsure. “I don’t feel so good.” He didn’t recognize his own voice.

 

“Listen to me,” she said, voice firm but kind. He listened. “It’s ok. I understand, Shiro. I’ve always known; we’ve all known.” Allura reached up and brushed away the stray tear that rolled down his cheek.

 

He stared at her, really looked into her eyes. There was no judgment. He looked past her to Pidge, where she smiled and gave a small shrug. He met Allura’s gaze again before he pulled her into a hug. “I’m so sorry for all of this,” he whispered into her ear. “I hope one day you can forgive me.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, I’ll be fine,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “Go to him and be happy. You deserve it."

 

Shiro pulled away, giving her hand a quick kiss before he stepped down from the raised altar. The first few rows had caught on to what was happening and waves of whispers were quickly spreading toward the back. He ignored them all in favor of staring at the man in the middle of the aisle filled with flower petals. Keith held eye contact, unwavering but he could see the uncertainty and hint of fear creeping back into him. Shiro squared his shoulders and moved forward. He was tired of waiting.

 

The closer he got, the clearer the disbelief and and surprise became across Keith’s face. His eyes widened and he remained frozen in place, even when Shiro took the final step forward to cup his face and pulled Keith into a deep kiss.

 

They were the focus of everyone’s attention - not that they cared at this point. Allura and Pidge smiled proud as they looked on at their dearest friends who had danced around their feelings for years. Lance laughed and shook his head. “Finally,” he said, a pleased grin crossing his face. Next to him, Hunk sobbed into his ruffled sleeve, a murmur of something that sounded like “I love weddings” breaking through. He only stopped when Coran leaned over to offer him a tissue, the older man’s own eyes large and shiny with tears. 

 

Shiro swallowed the soft gasp down as though it was water. Keith's lips were thin, but soft against his own and Shiro was instantly hooked on the feeling. He threaded his fingers through Keith’s long hair and pulled him closer, wanting more more more, as much as he could have in that moment.

 

He pulled back, a small grin breaking across his mouth when Keith tried to chase after his lips. They were panting, trying to catch their breath when Shiro dipped back in close to nudge his nose against Keith’s. “Hey,” he whispered low enough for him to hear. “I’m sorry I took so long. I love you.”

 

Keith reached up and stroked his thumb along the sharp angle of Shiro’s cheek bone. His eyes were filled to the brim with warmth.

 

“I love you too. Better not keep me waiting like that again,” he said and nipped playfully at his lower lip.

 

“Never,” Shiro said, and pulled him back in for another kiss.

 

 

 

Slav sniffed, watching as the pair share another kiss. “I knew there was an 82 percent chance that this would happen in this reality, but it's still beautiful,” he said, blowing his nose with a handkerchief. Sven nodded beside him, his own eyes shining with unshed tears.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending is for you jojo
> 
> fun fact: this was originally titled "malec wedding crash (but with sheith)"
> 
> you know where to [find me](http://hyxlyns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
